Достижения PAYDAY 2
Достижения - это уникальные награды цифровых сервисов (Steam, PlayStation Network или Xbox Live) в PAYDAY 2. Они имеют лишь визуальный характер и служат для украшения профиля и хвастовства перед товарищами, а также открывают награды в игре. Они даются за выполнение того или иного действия в игре. Достижения Armored Transport Gage Weapon Pack #01 Gage Weapon Pack #02 Gage Mod Courier Gage Sniper Pack The Big Bank Heist Gage Shotgun Pack Gage Assault Pack Hotline Miami Gage Historical Pack The Diamond Heist The Bomb Heists The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack The OVERKILL Pack The Butcher's BBQ Pack The Butcher's Western Pack стрел.|Изображение = Recycling.jpg}} врагов одновременно, используя Динамит.|Изображение = The Nobel Prize.jpg}} стрел в Бульдозера.|Изображение = Hedgehog.jpg}} полицейских за секунд из револьвера Peacemaker .45, стреляя от бедра.|Изображение = Fastest Gun in the West.jpg}} The Alesso Heist The Golden Grin Casino Heist Gage Ninja Pack Gage Chivalry Pack The Point Break Heists The Goat Simulator Heist + Hotfix 94.2 Wolf Pack (PAYDAY 2) 1 апреля Данные достижения не были выпущены и являются исключительно шуткой от Overkill Software на первое апреля. Hardcore Henry Heists + Hotfix 97.4 The Biker Heist Hoxton's Housewarming Party (Crimefest 2016) John Wick Weapon Pack Halloween Update (2016) Gage Spec Ops Pack Xmas Heist 2016 Scarface Heist John Wick Heists Удалённые достижения Данные достижения были удалены к выходу новых сложностей и больше недоступны для получения. Примечания *"Everyday i'm shovelin" отсылается на песню дуэта LMFAO - Party Rock Athem. *"Lock, Stock & Eight Smoking Barrels" отсылается на фильм "Карты, деньги и два дымящихся ствола". *"Всем было плевать, кто я…" отсылается к мему о Бэйне из "Тёмного рыцаря: Возрождение легенды". *"Да, он - золотоискатель" отсылается на певца Канье Уэст, его песня называется "Gold Digger" *"Меня там не было!", возможно, отсылается на фильм "Афера". *"Рыбий A.I." - это шутка на Infinity Ward, где на презентации Call of Duty: Ghosts они выставили рыбий A.I. большим достижением. *"Оружейный барон" отсылается на фильм Оружейный барон. *"Царь горы" - отсылка к популярному в мультиплеерных играх режиму игры. *"Ты не пройдешь!" - отсылка к одноименной фразе Гендальфа из трилогии фильмов Властелин колец. *"Железный Человек" - отсылка к Железному человеку, персонажу фильмов и комиксов, знаменитого своей высокотехнологичной броней. *"Изящный преступник" - отсылка к песни Майкла Джексона - Smooth Criminal. *"Давайте сдел…" отсылка на Лироя Дженкинса, игрока в WoW, где, перед провалом была сказана фраза "Alright, let's do this!". *"They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" - отсылка на песню Ridin' от Chamillionaire. *"Двойка по Химии" - отсылка на неудовлетворительную оценку, которую ученик получил бы на уроке химии в средней школе, если бы ученик поджог лабораторию. *"Доктор Фантастик" - отсылка к персонажу вселенной Marvel - Мистеру Фантастику, знаменитого своими познаниями в различных науках. *"Бриллианты вечны" отсылается на Джеймса Бонда, на роман и фильм с таким-же подзаголовком. *"Лицензия на убииство" является отсылкой к Джеймсу Бонду. *"Бей стёкла", вероятно, является отсылкой к фильму "Крепкий орешек". Ганс Грубер (Алан Рикман) приказал своим приспешникам разбить все стёкла в здании, когда узнал что Джон Макклейн (Брюс Уиллис) сбежал босиком. *"Тыквенный король заставил меня!" отсылается к рок-группе Golden Earring и её песне "The Devil Made Me Do It". *"Я тот, кто стучит" – отсылка к сериалу Во все тяжкие, когда жена Уолтера, Скайлер спросила у него, находится ли он в опасности, на что Уолт ответил: "Скайлер, я не в опасности, я и есть опасность. Парень открывает дверь и получает пулю, думаешь, что от меня? Нет, я тот, кто стучит!" *Все достижения связанные с президентскими масками отсылаются на политическую деятельность или отдельные фразы знаменитых президентов США. *"If You Liked it you Should have put a Ring on it" это отсылка на песню о Бейонсе названная Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It). *"Но и это ещё не всё!" отсылка на популярную фразу в рекламных роликах категории "магазин на диване", часто используется Билли Мэисом. *"In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me" отсылка к фильму Рэмбо: Первая кровь. *"The Eighth and Final Rule" отсылка к фильму Бойцовский клуб. *"Мы все - профессионалы" отсылка к фильму Леон в котором главный герой - наёмный убийца по имени Леон отказывался убивать женщин и детей, несмотря на свою работу. *"Eco Round" отсылается на Counter-Strike. Там имеются эко-раунды - раунды, в которых у игроков не хватает денег ни на какое основное оружие. *"Inception" отсылается на фильм с таким же названием "Начало". *"Breaking Bad" отсылается на сериал с таким же названием "Во все тяжкие". *"Cash Is King" копирует фразу, которая изображена на кассовых аппаратах. *"Came in Like a Wrecking Ball" - отсылка на Майли Сайрус и ее песню "Wrecking Ball". *"Who Let The Dogs Out?" - отсылка на песню "Who Let the Dogs Out?" в исполнении Baha Men. *"It's Always Foggy in Washington D.C." отсылается на сериал "В Филадельфии всегда солнечно". *"Wedding Crashers", вероятно, отсылается на фильм с таким же названием "Незваные гости". *"They Drew First Blood, Not Me" отсылается на серию фильмов Рэмбо. * "В городе ты закон - А здесь закон Я" является отсылкой к фильму Рэмбо: Первая кровь. Джон Рэмбо сказал эту фразу шерифу, когда напал на него в лесу. *"Yes We Can!" - слоган президентской кампании Барака Обамы 2008 года. *"Hot Lava 2.0" отсылается к PAYDAY: The Heist, где тоже есть достижение Hot Lava. *"HOLY SHI~" отсылается к мему "DIVIDE BY ZERO". *"Ghost Rider" отсылается к Призрачному гонщику - персонажу из комиксов Marvel. *"Surprise Motherfucker" - отсылка к мему из сериала Декстер. *"Last Action Villain" - отсылка к фильму Последний киногерой. *"The Man with the Golden Gun" - отсылка на Джеймса Бонда, фильм и роман Человек с золотым пистолетом. *"Build me an army worthy of Crime.Net" - отсылка на фразу Сарумана в фильмах и романах серии Властелин колец. Саруман говорит эту же фразу, но вместо "Crime.Net" - Мордор. *"No Heist for Old Men" отсылается на фильм "Старикам тут не место". *"Dodge This" - отсылка к Матрице, где Тринити говорит эту фразу прежде чем убить противника выстрелом в голову. *"Lord of the Flies" отсылается на новеллу с таким же названием ("Повелитель мух"). *"My Spider Sense is Tingling" отсылается на Человека-Паука, культового героя вселенной Marvel. *"I'm a Firestarter" отсылается на песню The Prodigy. *"Breaking Dead" отсылается на сериал Во все тяжкие. *"Done in 60 seconds", по условию которого нужно за шестьдесят секунд успеть найти и вставить две ключ-карты в панели, является отсылкой к фильму "Угнать за 60 секунд" (ориг. "Gone in Sixty Seconds"). *Достижение "I've got the power" является отсылкой к одноимённой песне. *"Full Measure" отсылается на "Во все тяжкие". *Достижение "Boston Saints" отсылается на к/ф "Святые из Бундока". *Достижение "Speedlock Holmes" является отсылкой на Шерлока Холмса. *Достижение "12 Angry Minutes" является отсылкой к фильму "12 Angry Men" *Достижение "I Survived Lab Rats on One Down And All I Got Was This Achievement" может являться отсылкой к Grand Theft Auto : Vice City, где за 100% прохождение игры давалась футболка с надписью " I complite Vice Сity and all i got was this louse T-Shirt" en:Achievements (Payday 2) Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2